


Kostnice, 1415

by Aziz



Category: 15th Century CE RPF, Anděl Páně | An Angel of the Lord (Movies)
Genre: Alternate History, M/M, Pining, pálečo-apologismus, špinění národních ikon, žádný čekování reálií umíráme jako muži
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 00:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aziz/pseuds/Aziz
Summary: Andělé i čerti většinou tuší, jakým směrem se bude nadále ubírat historie. Pokud by to nebylo nadpřirozeným nadáním, pak minimálně pozorovali svět dost dlouho na to, aby si začali všímat vzorů v lidském chování.Tentokrát Uriáš ani nemusel tolik hádat - dostal totiž pokyn, aby dohlédl na hladký průběh celé věci, a to znamenalo, že se to podle jeho nadřízených stát musí.Dostal za úkol ohlídat upálení mistra Jana Husa.Dvakrát se mu to nezamlouvalo.





	1. I

Andělé i čerti většinou tuší, jakým směrem se bude nadále ubírat historie. Pokud by to nebylo nadpřirozeným nadáním, pak minimálně pozorovali svět dost dlouho na to, aby si začali všímat vzorů v lidském chování.

Tentokrát Uriáš ani nemusel tolik hádat - dostal totiž pokyn, aby dohlédl na hladký průběh celé věci, a to znamenalo, že se to podle jeho nadřízených stát musí.

Dostal za úkol ohlídat upálení mistra Jana Husa.

Dvakrát se mu to nezamlouvalo. Bylo mu to proti srsti hned z několika důvodů:

Prvně a hlavně, Uriáš neměl rád, když lidé umírali, a ještě míň rád v tom měl prsty. Možná byl maličko změkčilý, ale ospravedlňoval to sám sobě úvahou, že mrtví nehřeší, a lidi, kteří hřešili, byli daleko zábavnější a také daleko pravděpodobněji mířili do pekla.

Zadruhé, zrovna pobýval ve vysoce příjemné společnosti římsko-německého a uherského krále Zikmunda na jeho hradě. Usídlil se tu velice pohodlně - se Zikmundem si výtečně rozuměli. Uriáš oceňoval Zikmundovu bystrost a Zikmund si vážil toho, že ho Uriáš sice uměl dokonale rozptýlit, ale sem tam přinesl i trefný postřeh z politiky. Zkrátka a dobře: Uriáš si prostě užíval a neměl na práci pranic chuť. Na druhou stranu, právě jeho pletky s Jeho výsostí mohly být důvodem jeho pověření.

Zatřetí, osobně a subjektivně nechtěl, aby Jan Hus zemřel. Neměl toho chlapa nijak zvlášť v oblibě, ale párkrát se v Praze stavil, aby se na něj podíval, protože ho zajímalo, co za kazatele Zikmunda vytáčí k nepříčetnosti - jelikož na vytáčení Zikmunda k nepříčetnosti si Uriáš vyhrazoval výsostní právo a Uriáš neměl rád, když někdo sahal na jeho kompetence. Snažil se ho pokoušet, ale nedal se zviklat ani ženami, ani penězmi. Uriáš dokonce nabídl sám sebe, ale Jan ho jen se shovívavým úsměvem odmítl. Uriášovi to vrtalo hlavou téměř rok, než při své další návštěvě náhodou zahlédl, jak na dveře domu kaplana Kaple Betlémské po soumraku klepe Štěpán z Pálče a je vítán více-než-bratrským polibkem na ústa.  
Štěpán z Pálče byl úplně jiný příběh: toho si Uriáš nevýslovně oblíbil. Nebyl tak zatvrzele černo-bílý jako Hus, byl komplexně šedý. Fundamentálně byl dobrý, ale byl trochu sobecký a měl strach a vyznával heslo _“účel světí prostředky”_. Zalekl se své pravdy po tom, co pro ni trpěl v Bologni, a od té doby se jen snažil, aby Jan zanechal kázání, všechno odvolal a odešel se Štěpánem hospodařit na polský venkov a prostě _žít_. Příšerně mu to nevycházelo. Nikdy nechtěl Janovi ublížit a teď byl jeho hlavním žalobcem.  
Uriáš mu už pár měsíců držel palce a nyní to vypadalo, že neměl žádnou naději.  
Uriáš nechtěl, aby Jan Hus zemřel, protože to by Štěpána zničilo.

Věděl, že rozkaz je rozkaz, ale nedokázal neuvažovat nad tím, co by mohl udělat, aby se to takhle stát nemuselo. Velice nerad šel proti jasným instrukcím - _jestli máš nějakou práci, tak ji dělej co nejlíp,_ říkával si často - a taky by z toho mohla být pěkná polízanice, kdyby mu na to přišli.  
Zkusil si představit, co by dole řekl, kdyby Husa neupálili. _“Belzebube, Pán nad ním drží ochrannou ruku–”_ nebo snad _“Já se snažil, ale oni pořád že neupálí a neupálí. Ta svobodná vůle je ale mrcha! No jo, lidi–”_ nebo třeba _“Belzebube, bylo tam neskutečné vlhko a ten chlapík ne a ne chytnout.”_

Neměl ani výmluvu, natož pak nějaký nápad, jak tomu celému zabránit. Obvykle by v těchto chvílích našeptával Zikmundovi, ale Zikmund zněl, že jeden podřadný kazatel by jeho srdce netížil, pokud by skončil na hranici pro dobro věci. Navíc podle něj nemělo vůbec cenu se tím přehnaně zaobírat: hlavně chtěl vyřešit mnohopapežství (Uriáš musel uznat, že to celému světu prospěje o něco víc, i když ho neskutečně bavilo celé to drama sledovat).

Prostě řečeno: Uriáš měl úkol, do kterého se mu pranic nechtělo, a který musel plnit rovnoběžně s naprosto protichůdným úkolem, který si na sebe sám vymyslel.

Drobná výhra byla ten glejt: Uriáš to Zikmundovi navrhl, že bude aspoň dobře vypadat, a že je stejně koncil mimo jeho pravomoc, takže se bude zdát, že udělal, co jen mohl, a Zikmundovi to přišlo jako vcelku dobrý nápad (stejně jej Uriáš musel prosazovat pár večerů - tak vehementně, až ho z toho začala bolet kolena, ale na takové vyjednávací podmínky si Uriáš nikdy nehodlal stěžovat).

A pak, uprostřed zimy, se Zikmund Uriáše zeptal, jestli si s ním nechce udělat výlet do Kostnice. Uriáše ani nenapadlo odmítnout.


	2. II

Příjezd královské karavany v Kostnici samozřejmě vzbudil rozruch, jen o maličko větší, než v jiných městech. Kardinálové a arcibskupové sice věřili v to, že je koncil čistě duchovní záležitostí, ale přítomnost nejvyššího orgánu světské moci je i tak přiváděla do rozpaků.  
Uriáš si pomyslel, že většina z nich stejně moc dobře ví, jakou moc mají peníze, a že soudobá církev není instituce, která by kdy odmítla nějaký finanční dar, jen aby odvrátila oči támhle anebo je upřela jinde. Krom duchovních a Uriáše to určitě věděl i Zikmund, ale v rámci koncilu se všichni snažili předstírat, že to tak není. Církev mohla opravit jenom církev.

Město zdobil poprašek sněhu, některé cesty byly namrzlé a jak si Uriáš přitáhl kožešinu blíže ke krku, představil si mistra Husa v nějaké chladné cele a pocítil záchvěv sympatie. Na druhou stranu, ten asketa na to byl dost možná zvyklý.

Král dal po cestě přednost teplému krbu, zatímco Uriáš chtěl co nejdříve zjistit, jak se situace vlastně má.

Mezi církevními hodnostáři ve svých šlechtických šatech vyčníval jako čert mezi anděly. Ta kožešina, co měl kolem ramen, byla z krásného exempláře lišky. Zikmund mu ji věnoval, _lišku od Lišky_ , na podzim. Zikmund Uriášovi rád dával hezké věci a Uriáš je moc rád dostával; obvykle si radši sám vybral, ale musel uznat, že na _lišce od Lišky_ bylo něco krásně ironicky-sentimentálního, něco… lidského (to ale neznamenalo, že si jen bral: s čertovskou mošnou bylo velice snadné splnit každé Zikmundovo přání; na začátku minulé lovecké sezóny mu dokonce přivedl půl tuctu špičkových loveckých psů - popravdě to byli jen velmi nepodaření pekelní psi, které naučil _sedni, lehni, dej pac, štěkej_ \- krom toho zápachu síry byli vcelku nerozeznatelní od běžných psů). Uriáše ale neuvádělo do rozpaků, že nezapadal - do rozpaků ho přivedlo jen málo co - spíše se bavil tím, že všichni kolem si zakládali na tom, jak blízko Bohu jsou, a při tom neměli ani tušení, že mají pekelníka přímo před nosem. Navíc, kdyby se snažil - kdyby měl po ruce správný oblek - nikdo by ani vteřinku neváhal, že se baví s nefalšovaným, vysvěceným knězem: Uriáš už to měl vyzkoušené, strávil tak moc hezký rok v Brně. Jako padlý anděl věděl o Bibli a křesťanství vlastně ještě daleko více, než nefalšovaný vysvěcený kněz.

Třeba dokázal bez problémů rozeznat anděla, když na něj zrovna natrefil. Nebo aspoň jednoho konkrétního matlu.

Když si mezi biskupy a kardinály všiml známé tváře, zamrazilo ho a poskočilo mu srdce najednou. Mimoděk se usmál.

Petronela neviděl… už pár dekád to bude. Naposledy snad v renesanční Itálii, už po moru. Sluníčko, víno a poezie. Petronel byl anděl, samozřejmě, což znamenalo nepřítel, ale byl to nepřítel už takových, plus mínus, čtyři tisíce let, od chvíle, kdy se setkali u nebeské brány při přebírání duší, a to znamenalo, že byl přinejmenším kolega, nebo dokonce tak trochu přítel. Narazili na sebe každých pár let. Občas šli proti sobě, občas pracovali za stejným cílem. Občas nedělali nic, protože lidé byli samostatní. Tak jako tak pak, když měli padla, šli do nejbližší krčmy, oslavit úspěchy toho dne partičkou mariáše (nebo jeho tehdejšího ekvivalentu).

Petronel si ho také všiml. Zatvářil se kysele.

Petronel vždycky dělal s jejich přátelstvím velké cavyky. Hodně se snažil předstírat, že nic takového mezi nimi není, ale nakonec se vždycky nechal zlákat kartami nebo alkoholem. Petronel byl ten nejpyšnější a nejarogantnější anděl, kterého Uriáš znal, ale kdyby nebyl, tak by Uriášovi přišel příšerně nudný. Navíc, Uriáš vlastně tolik andělů blízce neznal.

“Petroneli,” zazubil se Uriáš.

“Uriáši,” odpověděl Petronel odměřeně.

Uriáš už byl víceméně zvyklý, že dokud se Petronel trochu neosmělil, byla celá konverzace na něm. “Už jsi v Kostnici dlouho?” zeptal se. “Já sotva přijel. Možná bys mě mohl kolem provést.”

“A ukázat ti, kde tady zasít hřích?” dloubnul si Petronel, jak už měl ve zvyku.

Uriáš se ušklíbl a rozhlédl se kolem. “Tady už nic zasévat nemusím. Myslím, že to víš stejně dobře, jako já.”

Petronel se začervenal. Neprotestoval, protože Uriáš už dávno znal jeho názor na lidi a na hříchy, které páchali. (Ten názor zněl, že jich bylo zbytečně moc, a kdyby se jen trochu snažili, možná by si to nebe, do kterého se tak jako tak stejně dostávali, zasloužili)  
“Proč tu vůbec jsi? Práce, nebo zábava?” změnil téma.

Petronel se na tohle zpravidla neptal, když byl sám někde jen ze zvědavosti. To Uriášovi napovědělo, že anděl tu měl nějaké poslání. Ihned ho napadlo, jaké. Možná měl za úkol Husa zachránit: to by Uriášovi práci tolik usnadnil! Tedy, zkomplikoval. Možná by mu Uriáš mohl lhát a prostě ho nechat pracovat - samozřejmě by mu nesměl říct, co má za úkol sám, protože Petronelovi by jednak bylo divné, že nic nekuje, a druhak by se nad něj pak povyšoval, kdyby uspěl. Dole by prostě řekl, že měl vlastně štěstí, že ho ten anděl, co pracoval proti němu, nezničil.

Uriáš se rozhodl vyčkávat. “Mám něco menšího zařídit, ale spíš si jen krátím čas.” Pak se, ze zdvořilosti, zeptal: “Ty?”

“Pracuju,” vypjal anděl hrdě prsa. Měl tendenci cítit se důležitě, jakmile dostal nějaký úkol. (Cítil se důležitě, i když nějaký daleko zajímavější a důležitější úkol dostal nějaký jiný anděl, a to důležitě ve stylu “to bych zvládl taky a daleko líp”.)

“Na čem?”

“Nedělej, že to nevíš,” zakabonil se Petronel, “určitě jsi tu ze stejného důvodu.”

Uriáš těžko skrýval nadšení. Ale snažil se. “Prosím, pouč mě, Petroneli.” Použil kukuč, který si obvykle rezervoval na pokoušení těch nejupjatějších.

Petronel konspirátorsky ztišil hlas: “Kvůli Štěpánovi z Pálče.”

Uriášovi utekl napůl zklamaný, napůl překvapený povzdech.

Petronel pokračoval, jakoby ho neslyšel: “Není to od něj vůbec hezké, provést něco takového svému příteli, který mu tak věřil. Vlastně jsem si skoro jistý, že mu to musel našeptat nějaký pekelník. Byl jsi to ty? A teď se chystáš dokončit, cos začal.”

Uriáš měl chuť začít se smát, když slyšel, jakým tónem Petronel pronesl slovo _přítel_. Šlo o to, že ho vlastně vyslovil úplně normálním tónem. Žádná emfáze, žádné pohoršené nakrčení obočí. Nehnul ani brvou. Petronela obvykle přivedla do rozpaků každá zmínka lidské intimity. Chvíli Uriášovi trvalo, než mu došlo, že je vlastně úplně typické, že nebe nemá ani tušení, co se děje v lidských postelích. Nevěděl, jestli by měl Petronelovi prozradit pravdu.

Uriáš zvedl ruce. “Žádné našeptávání, přísahám.”

Petronel si ho skepticky přeměřil pohledem.

“Myslím, že Páleče nikdo neponouká,” řekl Uriáš opatrně. “Možná je prostě jen člověk, co dělá chyby.”

Petronel se dál tvářil skepticky.

“Co s ním vlastně chcete? Přivést ho k dobru?” vyptával se Uriáš dál.

“Stačí, když odvolá svá křivá svědectví.”

Uriáš znova začínal doufat. “Abyste zachránili Husa?”

Petronel mu věnoval zvláštní pohled, kterému Uriáš příliš nerozuměl, a to měl za to, že měl anděla přečteného už i pozpátku. “O to Pánu vlastně ani tak moc nejde,” připustil nakonec. “Církev se bez toho asi neuklidní, a pak tu má být celá válka ve jménu jeho nápadů - myslím, že ten chudák umřít víceméně musí.”

Uriáš už by si dávno měl zvyknout, že nebe se často nechová tak, jak by očekával. Tehdy potopa, nyní upálení mistra Jana Husa. I tak byl překvapený. A popravdě i docela zklamaný. Čekal od Boha trochu víc, obzvlášť, když zvážil, jak si Petronel stěžoval, že je Všemohoucí na lidi až moc mírný. A pak prostě jen nechá člověka, co jen hlásal pravdu, upálit, aby se mohly dál dít dějiny. Nezastavil se a nezamyslel se, _nešlo by to, možná, třeba, snad udělat jinak?_

“Tak o co vám teda jde?”

“Osmička, křivé svědectví,” vysvětlil Petronel. “Když to odvolá ještě zaživa, zkrátí mu to pobyt v Očistci o pěknou řádku let.”

Uriáš si odfrkl. Samozřejmě. _Samozřejmě_ , že je to taková pitomost. Nikdo z nebe nesestoupil, aby zabránil prachsprosté vraždě, nebo aby aspoň Štěpánovi nabídl trochu útěchy. Jen ho po smrti chtěli mít rychleji z krku.

Petronel si založil ruce na prsou. Vůbec se mu nelíbilo, že Uriášovi bylo nebe pro smích. “Co tu vlastně děláš ty?” opáčel.

“Dohlížím na Husovo upálení,” řekl Uriáš, a ta slova byla najednou těžká jako olovo. Snažil se znít nonšalantně, ale mělo to nepříjemnou pachuť. Uriáš si to nikdy neřekl nahlas.

Petronel přikývl. “Jistě. Na co jiného by pekelník dohlížel, než jestli pod reformátorem dobře přiložili.”

Uriášovi se vůbec nelíbil jeho tón. “Přiloží. Ještě mám skoro půl roku, který musím zabít jinak.”

“O něčem bych věděl,” prohlásil Petronel a záhadně se usmál.

“Mariáš a hodně staré víno?” hádal Uriáš.

Petronel zavrtěl hlavou. “Až zvon odbije celou, začíná disputace. Nechtěl by sis vyslechnout nějaké perličky z interpretace Bible?”

Uriáš málem přikývl, ale zarazil se. “Pod podmínkou, že je nebudeš opravovat.”

“Ale notak,” protestoval Petronel, “to bylo jen jednou!”

“Ale pak tě taky skoro měli za kacíře.”

“Naštěstí jsme věděli, kdy opustit scénu.”

“Spíš naštěstí jsem věděl, kde je zadní východ,” zabručel Uriáš, ale i tak Petronela následoval.


	3. III

V rozporu s všeobecně rozšířeným míněním, čerti mohli bez problémů vstoupit na svatou půdu - stejně tak by klidně mohli nosit křížky, kdyby chtěli, protože přes jednu vrstvu látky vůbec nepálily. To, že nikdo nikdy neviděl čerta v kostele bylo způsobeno jinými důvody. Zaprvé, většina čertů kostely moc nemusela z čistě osobních důvodů. Zadruhé, ti čerti, kterým kostely nevadily, nebyli ten typ, který by na veřejnosti vyvolával rozruch tím, že by si vyrazil do kostela s odhalenými rohy.  
Uriáš byl ten druhý typ: kostely mu nevadily a vždycky radši pracoval nenápadně, účinně a chytře.  
Uriášovi kostely dokonce přišly nefalšovaně geniální. Místo prvoplánově sloužící jen a pouze pro komunikaci s Všemohoucím, a zpravidla podle tradice nacpané až po strop pozlaceným a postříbřeným kýčem. Ty čerstvě naleštěné svícny nikoho blíže Bohu nepovznesou, ale sypali do podobných hloupostí tolik peněz, jako kdyby ano. Nemluvě o falešných relikviích.  
Jediné, co by Uriášovi na kostelech snad vadilo, byla kázání od kněží, co si nevidí do úst, o věcech, o kterých neměli ani ponětí, ale to se dalo vydávat za úspěšné svádění služebníků božích na scestí, takže si vlastně nemohl na nic stěžovat.

Uriáš věděl, že Petronel si myslí něco trochu jiného.

Petronel zajisté viděl svatostánky jako důležité místo pro kontakt věřících s Všemohoucím, o tom nebyl pochyb. Jeho názor na výzdobu byl ale komplexnější: viděl v přeplácaných lesklých stěnách nevkusný kýč, kterým se věřící snažili Bohu zavděčit, protože nebyli dostatečně oddaní, dostatečně poslušní, dostatečně dobří; viděl ale i v každé minci, která za tu otřesnou výzdobu padla, poctu vzdávanou Hospodinovi. Myslel si, že do kostela výzdoba nepatří, ale když tam má být, ať je ta nejdražší a nejblýskavější.  
Také neměl rád, že byla v kostelech taková zima.

Uriáš celou ranní mši šilhal ze svého místa po králově boku na balkonu k zadním řadám v přízemí, kde se Petronel choulil sám do sebe a snažil se tvářit jako řadový věřící. Moc dobře mu to nešlo, ale ta myšlenka se počítá. Vypadal, jako by se chystal každou chvíli vyskočit z lavice a jít kázat místo kněze vepředu u oltáře.

Takový byl Petronel téměř při každém kázání, kterého byl svědkem. Bývaly doby, kdy se tak dobře neovládal a skákal kazatelům do řeči, opravoval je. Pak se ale naučil zachovávat dekorum a držet jazyk za zuby:  
Jednoho večera, už hodně dávno, když si jako obvykle prolívali hrdla vínem, navrhl mu Uriáš, aby Petronel teda kázal sám, když by mu to tak šlo. Hned další večer mu Petronel oznámil, že mu přidělili farnost.  
“Neměli by tě nejdřív _vysvětit_ na kněze?” zeptal se tehdy Uriáš.  
“Já vlastně vysvěcený jsem, ne?” zářil Petronel na celou hospodu, “technicky jsem svatý. A vůbec, kvalifikovaný jsem až až.”  
(Po tom také Uriáš dostal ten nápad s tím rokem v Brně.)  
Petronel vydržel, na lidské poměry dlouho, na ty jejich s Uriášem relativně krátce. Po té, co Uriáš byl na jednom z jeho kázání, se vlastně ani nedivil.  
Petronel byl matla. Byl arogantní a pyšný a když se to vzalo kolem a kolem, vcelku neschopný. A neschopnost neměl jenom v rukou a v nohou, měl ji také v ústech a v jazyku. Jistě, uměl Bibli odříkat nazpaměť i pozpátku, ve všech bohoslužebných jazycích, ale to neznamenalo, že ji uměl vyprávět. Nebo že uměl kázat.

Uriáš se zpravidla nemodlil. Byl padlý anděl, takže by Všemohoucí jeho modlitbu stejně nejspíš nevyslyšel. Kdyby se teda Uriáš hodlal svěřovat zrovna Jemu. Což nehodlal. Navíc se ani neměl za co modlit. Byl živý a zdravý a takový bude ještě dlouho, dlouho, a co se týkalo lidí kolem něj, Uriáš dávno dokázal přijmout, že jim vypršel čas. (Nevěděl, jestli se Petronel modlil - s Uriášem po boku určitě ne, ale možná někdy o samotě, snad?) Proto když kněz vyzval věřící k modlitbě, jen sepjal ruce a sklonil hlavu. Rty se mu nehnuly ani o píď.  
Zikmund si vedle něj bezhlesně a svižně přeříkal modlitbu v latině. Zikmund k modlení přistupoval vysoce pragmaticky, co tak Uriáš vypozoroval. Jako k věci, co udělat musel. Po ránu se člověk musel převléct, umýt, najíst, stejně tak jako se Zikmund čas od času musel pomodlit.V Boha věřil, ale ne natolik, aby si myslel, že by jeho modlitby něco reálně mohly změnit.  
Což podle Uriáše bylo chytré, protože sám nevěděl, jestli něčí modlitby něco můžou změnit. To nebyla jedna z těch věcí, na které se čerti ptali Hospodina, když se mohli podívat nahoru, protože dostali službu u Brány. Možná by se mohl zeptat Petronela.

Kostelem se rozlehlo jednotné “amen,” a první lidé se začali zvedat k odchodu. Ani Zikmund s Uriášem neplánovali trávit tu více času, než bylo potřeba.

“Co budeš dnes dělat?” zeptal se Zikmund, když už mrazivým ránem vyrazili k domu, kde král Svaté říše římské při svém pobytu v Kostnici přebýval. Jen o krok za nimi šli tři ozbrojení členové královské gardy. Uriáše nevyváděli z míry. Spoléhal se na to, že lidé nejmocnějšího muže široko daleko budou rozumní a diskrétní.

“Dnes konečně zasedá koncil k jednání,” připoměl mu Uriáš. “Půjdu se podívat, jak jim to jde.”

Zikmund se zašklebil. “Včera i předevčírem, i ten den před tím disputace a teď i zasedání koncilu. Pověz mi, nechceš si rovnou nechat vystřihat kolečko?”

Už byli v Kostnici týden a Uriáš se den co den setkával s Petronelem, aby se spolu smáli handrkacím nad Biblí. “Myslím, že to by se nelíbilo ani jednomu z nás, nemám pravdu?” zavrněl Uriáš.

“Nebyl bys první kněz, který porušil celibát,” zasmál se Zikmund.

“Nebudu říkat, že mě ty jejich hádky nebaví, ale vlastně to dělám celé kvůli tobě,” řekl Uriáš. “Rád ti o všech usneseních poreferuji dnes večer u večeře. Abys to měl přehledně, z první ruky.” 

Zikmund si teatrálně povzdechl. “Co bych jen bez tebe dělal…” Oči mu šibalsky jiskřily.

Uriáš si dovolil svůj vlastní dramatický povzdech. “Nemám nejmenší tušení.”

Rozloučili se před vchodovými dveřmi do domu - Zikmund šel dovnitř, Uriáš spěšně zamířil ke klášteru, kde se koncil chystal zasedat.

Petronel na něj čekal před sálem, ruce založené na prsou. Když před těmi pár dny zjistil, že sem Uriáš přijel se Zikmundem, vůbec se mu nelíbilo, že Uriáš našeptává do ucha někomu tak mocnému, aniž by mu to řekl. Uriáš tak dlouho váhal, jestli mu říct, že o našeptávání do ucha ani tak nejde, až už nebyl správný okamžik. No a, Petronel nemusel vědět všechno. Takže Petronel po ránu, když Uriáše viděl po Zikmundově boku při mši, vždycky chvíli trucoval. Uriáš ale pozorně počítal a každý den mu to vydrželo o trochu kratší dobu. Podle Uriášových odhadů by si to celé mohl poprvé odpustit někdy na začátku března.

“Dobré ráno,” pozdravil Uriáš civilně.

Petronel si povzdechl, spustil ruce podél těla a odpověděl. “Dobré ráno.” Bez dalšího slova vyrazil po schodech na ochoz.

Uriáš ho následoval.

Tentokrát poprvé nenaslouchali sami. Náboženské disputace většinu lidí nezajímaly, ale zasedání koncilu už bylo závažnější. Tady už se věci řešily, ne že se o nich jen mluvilo. Posluchačů nebylo mnoho - přece jenom se o všech rozhodnutích koncilu veřejnost včas dozví - převážně šlechtici nebo bohatí měšťané a místní duchovní.

Nejdříve si vyslechli počáteční ceremonie a úřední záležitosti. Poté se koncil pustil do papežského schizmatu, a po dlouhých a nesmyslných hádkách, který ze tří papežů měl větší právo úřadovat, koncil vynesl usnesení dát si polední pauzu.

Uriáš s Petronelem vyrazili na oběd.

“Nemyslím, že by kterýkoliv z nich měl být papež,” prohlásil Uriáš nad miskou husté polévky, lámaje svůj krajíc chleba na kousky. “Když ani nedokážou přijmout vůli koncilu a vzdát se úřadu sami.”

Petronel se na něj podíval s opatrností v očích. “Souhlasím s tebou,” připustil.

Uriáš se nemohl neusmát, protože to vypadalo, že Petronelovi se celkem nelíbilo, že s Uriášem souhlasí. Ostatně, tak to bylo vždycky. Petronel se snažil být dobrý anděl, ten nejlepší ze všech, a měl neustále strach, že když bude souhlasit s čertem, nebude ani tak dobrý anděl jako v dohledné době padlý anděl.

Petronel spěšně pokračoval: “Projednou! Projednou s tebou souhlasím. V tomhle konkrétně. Ale na papežský stolec určitě oba chceme dosadit někoho úplně jiného.”

Peklo by chtělo toho nejprohnilejšího a nejpříšernějšího kardinála pod sluncem. Uriáš měl vyhlídnutých pár ne-extrémních možností: smilníka, dva opilce, chlapíka ve spárech obžerství, tři lenochy, dva chamtivce, kleptomana a někde by tam našel i sodomitu či dva. Petronel by se na post papeže nespokojil s ničím menším, než s novodobým Ježíšem. Hledal by někoho, komu hlavou v životě neproběhla zlá myšlenka, kdo by znal Bibli slovo od slova. Uriáš tak nějak tušil, že jeho závodníci měli největší šanci na úspěch.

“Ano,” přikývl Uriáš, “to určitě chceme.”

Petronel se zájmem sledoval, co Uriáš prováděl svému krajíci chleba. “Je některý z těch tří od vás?”

“Jan,” odpověděl Uriáš a měl co dělat, aby mu necuklo v obličeji. Neměl druhého vzdoropapeže rád. Bylo na něm dobře poznat, proč si ho peklo prosadilo. Proto byl vlastně rád, že Řehoř ani Benedikt se svého papežství nevzdali, protože to by teď byl Jan jediný právoplatný papež. A to neznělo moc hezky.

“Mělo mě to napadnout,” odtušil Petronel.

“Některý z nich od vás?”

“Z téhle čeládky že by měl být jeden od nás?” rozhodil Petronel rozhořčeně rukama. “Nepadnul jsi z nebe přímo na hlavu?”

Uriáš zvedl ruce v obranném gestu. “Jen se ptám. Ze zdvořilosti.” Rozhodl se Petronelovi nepřipomínat, že za ta dlouhá a dlouhá léta existence Země už nebe prosazovalo mnoho podobných, ne-li horších.

Petronel mu to ale možná viděl na očích, a tak rezolutně zkřížil ruce na prsou. “No, tak není.”

Když se koncil chvíli po poledni znova sešel, aby pokračovali v zasedání, začaly nesmyslné hádky tam, kde před obědem skončily. Tři strany se přetahovaly téměř hodinu, než si uvědomily, že v dohledné době se k řešení nedostanou.  
“Koncil odkládá řešení mnohopapežství na příští zasedání,” oznámil předseda sněmu, “a přesouvá se k dalšímu bodu programu: k případu heretika mistra Jana Husa z Čech.”

Sálem to vzrušeně zašumělo. Petronel po Uriášovi dloubnul okem. Uriáš se mezi kněžskými hábity snažil vyhledat Štěpána z Pálče. Našel ho vzadu, stranou - přece jen byl docela bezvýznamný, rektorem Karlovy univerzity byl před více než deseti lety, a účast na koncilu si zasloužil vlastně jen soupisem Husových bludů - v obličeji byl bílý jako stěna.

Uriáš ho litoval, hluboce a upřímně. Neuměl si představit, jaká muka to pro toho chudáka musí být, pozorovat Jana na lavici obžalovaných a vědět, že ho tam dostal svou tvrdou pílí. Ještě horší ale muselo být, že Jan to věděl taky.

Uriáš by se nikdy nenazval citlivkou. Měl slabá místa, tu a tam, pro ty neobyčejně lidské příběhy, a pravděpodobně měl emocionální škálu širší než většina čertů, co znal, ale nebyl citlivka. I tak se ale zhluboka nadechl a připravil se na to, že na Pálečově tváři v přímém přenosu uvidí ten emocionální kopanec do břicha, který mu uštědří jeho svědomí, jakmile Husa provedou dveřmi.

Jenže se nikdy nedostavil, protože Husa do jednacího sálu nepřivedli.

Všichni mluvili o něm a o jeho bludech a o tom, že je heretik, ale ani jeden jediný z nich nenavrhl pozvat si ho do sálu.

Uriáš si s Petronelem vyměnil pohled. Petronel otevřel pusu a měl na jazyku jedovatou poznámku, nejspíš, že je Uriáš zbabělec, když ani nenechá odsouzence naslouchat svému soudu, ale když si všiml jeho výrazu, pochopil, že nic takového v plánu nebylo. Omluvně se usmál a položil Uriášovi konejšivou ruku kolem ramen.

Štěpán zíral na své křečovitě sevřené dlaně a snažil se vypadat, že v místnosti není. Když byl vyzván, mluvil tiše a zdráhavě, a když vyzván nebyl, tak nemluvil vůbec. Uriášovi neušlo, že se minimálně ve svých představách snažil utéct před zasedáním na nějaké lepší místo, ale vůbec se mu to nedařilo.

“Měli ho nechat se bránit,” zašeptal Uriáš, nevěřícně sleduje tu frašku v sále pod nimi. “Měli ho nechat se obhájit, ne? Tak se to dělá, Petroneli, viď? Nevymyslel jsem si to– tak soudy fungujou–”

“Tenhle asi ne,” odtušil Petronel. Zněl zmateně, ale kdo ví, jestli to bylo tím, co se dělo pod ochozem, nebo tím, co se dělo hned vedle něj na ochoze.

“Pro– pro někoho,” zamumlal Uriáš. “Červenec? S takovouhle budeme mít štěstí, když ho neupálí hned dneska.” Sevřel dlaň v pěst. “Co jsem slyšel, tak počítal s tím, že se bude moct obhájit. To není _fér_ , když chlapa, co jen chtěl otevřenou diskuzi, ani nepustí do místnosti. Většina z těch obvinění je založená na lživých tvrzeních a není, kdo by jim to řekl.”

Petronel dlouho mlčel. “No,” řekl nakonec, “ty to víš. Mohl bys jim to říct.”

Uriáš k Petronelovi vzhlédl.

Nejspíš se netvářil, že je zrovna otevřený tomu nápadu, protože Petronel stáhl ruku, kterou Uriášovi položil kolem ramen, a rychle pokračoval: “Chci tím říct, že máš blízko ke králi, tak bys mu mohl něco říct– já vím, že by tu Zikmund neměl mít moc pravomocí, ale oba víme, že králové si tyhle věci umí zařídit.”

Uriáš se nad tím zamyslel. Zikmund určitě nemohl ovlivnit to, jak koncil skončí, jaké budou jeho výnosy a usnesení. Ale tohle by, teoreticky, nemělo ovlivnit jejich rozhodnutí, pokud má koncil pravdu. Jenom by to ovlivnilo průběh Husova odsouzení. A Uriáš ho slyšel mluvit, slyšel ho kázat, a možná, kdyby mu dali prostor se obhájit, možná by se z toho upálení vyvlékl. Ale dát mu férovou šanci by snad nemuselo pro Uriáše znamenat, že pracuje proti svým příkazům. Kdyby náhodou se miska vah převážila příliš v mistrův prospěch, stačilo jen lusknout prsty a měl dost peněz, aby podplatil všechny přítomné a Kostnický koncil by skončil jak jen by peklo chtělo.

Aspoň by mu to získalo čas, když ne nic jiného. Získalo by mu to čas, aby navedl Petronela k Husově záchraně. Uvědomoval si, že byl Petronel matla, ale v tenhle okamžik ho nic lepšího nenapadalo.

“To by snad mohlo fungovat,” připustil Uriáš.

Petronel se usmál, sotva znatelně, a jakmile si toho všiml, spěšně zkrotil svůj výraz na neutrální.

Možná, že když Petronela napadlo tohle, nebude při tom, k čemu ho Uriáš hodlá použít, zas _úplně_ neschopný.


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intermezzo.

Když Bůh stvořil člověka, mnoho andělů bylo nespokojených. Nechtěli sloužit něčemu, co jim nesahalo ani po kotníky. Nechtěli se dělit o Boží pozornost, protože je stvořil první. Byli pyšní. Chtěli si začít vládnout sami.  
Jako první z nich padl Lucifer a ostatní následovali.

Uriáš byl jeden z nich.

Když pak lidi konečně pozoroval, zašpiněné od prachu pouště a daleko od rajské zahrady, uvědomil si, že udělal chybu. Lidé sice žili relativně krátce a věděli jen zlomek toho, co věděl, dokázali jen zlomek toho, co dokázal, ale i tak byli neobyčejní. Geniální a všehoschopní. Komplikovaní, špinaví, hříšní. Plní pocitů a tužeb a snů, jejich zvědavost nekončící, hladová a neukojitelná. A Uriáš si je oblíbil.

Přirostli mu k srdci, jak je tak pozoroval. Jejich osudy, jejich životy.

Nikdy ale nelitoval pádu - i když měl lidstvo nakonec rád, měl takové tušení, že by k tomu nikdy nedošlo, kdyby Eva neutrhla jablko ze stromu poznání - a to by se těm nahoře asi nelíbilo, takže by to vyšlo na stejno.

Uriášovi ta věc s jablkem přišla jako pitomost, ale nehodlal si stěžovat, když to lidem otevřelo dveře k daleko zajímavějším věcem. Pravda, ta věc s Kainem a Ábelem byla trochu nešťastná, ale Uriáš se aspoň naučil, že existují hříchy, na kterých není ani smítko krásy nebo zábavy. Lidí se nezalekl. Kaina vlastně hlavně litoval.

A tak Uriáš trávil mezi lidmi co nejvíce času, protože si zamiloval lidstvo. A když si zamiloval lidstvo, eventuelně došlo k tomu, že si některé lidi oblíbil trochu více, než jiné; došlo k tomu, že se k některým lidem dostal blízko. (Velmi blízko.)

Ženy, muži. Bohatí i chudí. Figury, o kterých se budou psát dějepisné učebnice, až je někdo vymyslí, nebo i ti bezvýznamní, zapomenutelní.  
Uriáš je měl rád, hodně. Ne všechny stejným dílem nebo způsobem, ale měl je setsakramentsky rád. Měl je rád, ale nemiloval je, nikdy. Nemohl.

Nejdřív to bylo všechno moc nové na to, aby se zamiloval. Lidé byli sice naprosto brilantní, každý z nich neobroušený diamant, ale I tak nad nimi měl Uriáš navrch. Uriáš potřeboval sobě rovného, potřeboval někoho na své úrovni.

Potom už Uriáš věděl, že nikoho z nich nikdy milovat nedokáže, protože se již zamiloval.

Uriáš si ten den, kdy potkal Petronela, nejspíš už navždycky bude pamatovat v živých barvách. Nejspíš nikdy nebude schopen zapomenout všechny ty drobné nepodstatné detaily. Navždycky bude vyčuhovat z těch statisíců dnů jiných, úplně běžných.

Svět byl tehdy ještě mladý. Zemi Bůh stvořil teprve před několika stovkami let. Pro Uriáše práce u nebeské brány nebyla nic nového. Se svatým Petrem si docela rozumněli. Jenže toho rána u Brány nečekal Petr, ale Bůh s andělem.

Uriáš ho nikdy předtím neviděl. Nepamatoval si ho z doby před svým pádem a ani ho doteď nezahlédl v nebi. To ale nebylo zas tak podivuhodné. Nebe bylo dost dobře nekonečné a andělů bylo nepřeberně.

Na první pohled byl jako všichni ostatní poslové Boží: nablýskaná svatozář, zlaté vlasy, andělsky krásná tvář; bílé roucho a bílá křídla.

“Uriáši, tohle je Petronel,” promluvil Bůh, “dneska je u Brány prvně.”

_ Petronel. _

Uriáš Petronelovi nabídl ruku k potřesení.

Petronel si ji pohledem změřil. Podezíravě a váhavě. Pohrdavě. Kmitl očima od Uriášovy ruky k Bohu a zase zpátky. Pak sevřel Uriášovu dlaň ve své. Zlehka a opatrně. Tvářil se trochu odtažitě, ale podání ruky bylo dobrým znamením.

“P-petronel,” zopakoval. Nejspíš ho osobní setkání s mocnostmi pekla vyděsilo natolik, že se zakoktal. Nebyl zvyklý. Kdo ví, jestli už byl někdy dole, na zemi. To každého zpravidla otužilo.

“Uriáš,” odpověděl mu čert s úsměvem.

Petronelovy oči byly jako dva hnědé opály; jako dva perfektně vybroušené krystaly záhnědy, za kterými se mihotaly impozantní mlhoviny a jiskřící galaxie; temně hnědé jako úrodná půda, do které lidé seli obilí.

“Dej na něj pozor, ano, Uriáši? Ukaž mu, jak to u Brány chodí, prosím,” pokračoval Bůh. Poplácal Petronela po zádech: “Hodně štěstí.” A na odchodu se ještě zasmál a zavolal na Uriáše: “Nezkaž mi ho!”

Jako na povel při těch slovech Petronelova dlaň vyklouzla z jejich sevření. Červenal se.

Uriáš si odkašlal. “Inu, k věci...”

Ruka ho stále hřála tam, kde se dotýkali. Cítil, jak jím to teplo pulzuje, když spolu probírali první várku hříšníků, když vážili svědomí a vynášeli rozsudky. Petronel chtěl být přísný a Uriáš mu musel občas nenápadně připomenout, že to on má z nich dvou být ten dobrý. Ale Petronel byl přísný, protože podle něj si nebe jen tak někdo nezasloužil, a Uriášovi, který už zakusil nebe, peklo i zemi, to přišlo roztomile naivní.

Když měli po práci, vytáhl Uriáš z kabátu starý ošoupaný balíček karet. Jenom to chtěl zkusit, Petronel zněl natolik povýšeně, že spíš jenom čekal, že ho s těmi čertovskými obrázky pošle zase zpátky do pekla.

K jeho překvapení ale Petronel kývl na hru. Snad si myslel, že Uriáše porazí a vetře mu do tváře svou nadřazenost, nebo byl naivní a nevěděl, co jsou to karty, nebo byl prostě jenom anděl, co nedělal vždycky co dělat má a občas dělal i věci, co zas tak úplně dělat nemá.

Hrál jako ponocný - přece jen to nikdy nedržel v ruce - ale když se Uriáš rozhodl zvolnit tempo, ten úsměv, který se mu objevil na tváři s jeho první výhrou, v Uriášovi znova rozkmital to příjemně nepříjemné teplo.

A tak s každým dnem, kdy s Petronelem sloužil u nebeské brány a kdy vyslechl jeho monology o lidech a o tom jak nekonají dost dobra a pak ho převálcoval v kartách, cítil, jak se mu to teplo jako trní stahuje kolem srdce, kolem jeho samotné podstaty. Jak se pomalu, ale s neochvějnou jistotou zařezává, zakusuje, stále hlouběji, s každým úsměvem, s každým pohledem do Petronelových bezedných očí.

Cítil, jak padá, a bylo to jako po dlouhé době létat.

Petronel byl pyšný a arogantní a namyšlený ale  _ u všech svatých _ , Uriášovi by se nikdy nelíbil, kdyby byl pokorný. Uriášovi by se nikdy nelíbil, kdyby byl jako zbytek té andělské bandy, plytký, nudný, nekonfliktní.

Náklonnost k andělovi se do něj zahryzla tak hluboko, že bylo těžké vybavit si, jaká byla existence bez ní v srdci.

Nejhorší na tom celém bylo, že dílo zkázy bylo dokonáno dříve, než si toho Uriáš stačil všimnout. A jakmile si všiml, musel se distancovat.

Protože taková byla pravda: Uriáš Petronela miloval, protože byl pyšný a arogantní, a Petronel Uriáše nikdy milovat nemohl, protože byl pyšný a arogantní. Miloval Petronela, protože Petronel byl anděl, svatý a lidsky hříšný v jednom, ale hlavně nesmrtelný a věčný; a Petronel ho milovat nemohl, protože byl anděl. Miloval Petronela a sám nevěděl, jestli mohl, protože byl čert.

Okamžitě si podal žádost o převelení. Od nebeské brány ho přesunuli na lidské aféry. Poslali ho do světa, ať dělá čertoviny, a čas od času dostane specifický úkol.

Zpočátku se mu stýskalo. Petronel mu scházel. Scházely mu jeho temné oči a zlaté vlasy. Chyběl mu jeho hlas. Chyběl mu starý stůl a svazky svědomí. Jenže s každým dnem na zemi to bylo lehčí a lehčí. Stačilo na Petronela prostě nemyslet. Zanedlouho už se Uriáš zase ráno probouzel v cizích postelích.

A život na zemi byl  _ dobrý _ . Uriáš pokoušel a sváděl. Hrál karty a opíjel se do němoty. Postrkoval lidi k nepravostem, lhal, našeptával, podplácel. Flirtoval. Prostě dělal, co od něj peklo čekalo. Dělal svoji práci a dělal ji dobře, se zadostiučiněním a uspokojením, protože lidé ho bavili. Byli fascinující. Hromadně i jednotlivě. Život na zemi byl  _ dobrý _ (mohl by být  _ báječný _ , kdyby nebylo těch okamžiků, kdy Uriáš narazil na až příliš povědomý odstín hnědé, kdy se něčí vlasy v poledním slunci zlatě zaleskly jen na zlomek sekundy, kdy byl někdo až příliš špatný v kartách, kdyby nebylo těch pár hloupých nocí, kdy měl pod sebou cizí horké roztoužené tělo a mohl myslet jen na andělské perutě a běloskvoucí róby, jen na to, jaké by to mohlo být s Petronelem) několik let. Pak několik dekád. Pár století.

Uriáš si už skoro začínal myslet, že dokázal zapomenout.

Jenže pak potkal povědomou tvář v antickém řecku.  
Když ho Uriáš spatřil, myslel si, že je to jen přízrak. Že si ho vyfabuloval z nějaké drobnosti, kterou zachytil z koutku oka, i když se mu to už dlouho nestalo. Ale Petronel zůstal, kde byl, nevypařil se, když Uriáš zamrkal, a s veselým úsměvem na Uriáše mával, zatímco si to přes přelidněnou tržnici rázoval přímo k němu.

“Uriáši!” volal z dálky.

Uriáš se málem roztrhl vedví - napnulo se v něm cosi, co ani nevěděl, že bylo povolené, a něco, o čem netušil, že se to kdy napnulo, se s mohutným prásknutím povolilo, jako když se naprázdno vystřelí z luku. Jedna noha chtěla utíkat a ta druhá vyrazit Petronelovi vstříc.

_ Utíkat stejně nemá cenu,  _ namlouval si, když náhle zjistil, že krátí vzdálenost mezi ním a andělem místo, aby ji zvětšoval.

“Petroneli,” vydechl, když konečně po stoletích stáli tváří v tvář, dost blízko na dotek, a vyšlo to z něj daleko jemněji, měkčeji, daleko  _ něžněji _ , než plánoval, než chtěl, než bylo přípustné. Znělo to úlevně. Znělo to snad téměř zamilovaně. Uriáš si spěšně odkašlal. “Brána se ti omrzela?” zeptal se, hlas už po kontrolou.

Petronel byl naštěstí úplně neschopný, takže prvotní Uriášův tón přešel bez povšimnutí. Ale ta otázka mu zhořkla. Úsměv mu zmizel z tváře a nahradil jej odměřený výraz. Až agresivně neutrální. “Na to samé bych se mohl zeptat já tebe,” podotkl věcně.

Uriáš, který obyčejně splétal lži stejně snadno, jako si malé holčičky navzájem pletly copánky, najednou marně hledal nit. “Převelili mě dost narychlo,” řekl a zakázal si znít  _ omluvně _ nebo snad  _ provinile _ , “urgentně potřebovali víc agentů na zemi. Nechtěl jsem jen tak zmizet, ale neměl jsem možnost ti to ještě přijít říct.”

Petronel jen přikývl. Na okamžik vypadal… možná ukřivděně. Snad mu Uriáš nescházel? Ne, to nebylo možné. Petronel byl tak trochu povýšený bastard a určitě by mu nikdy nechyběl obyčejný čert. (Ale ta představa byla hezká. Snad by chvilku mohl snít--)

Uriáš se zarazil. Snění, ač jen na chvilku, bylo v aktuální situaci nebezpečné a tím pádem nepřipustitelné. Měl na snění celá ta dlouhá století, kdy byl Petronel bezpečně zalezlý v nebi, ale když teď byl přímo tady, na zemi, dokonce  _ přímo před ním _ … Uriáš musel polknout to své drobné pobláznění a chovat se normálně, protože teď s ním Petronel aspoň mluvil, a Uriáš nevěděl, co by dělal, kdyby ho Petronel odmítl. Věděl, že by to Petronel udělal, kdyby  _ věděl _ , ale byla docela jiná věc, kdyby se to doopravdy stalo.

“Co tu děláš ty?” zeptal se znova.

Petronel pokrčil rameny. “Všemohoucí usoudil, že mi prospěje změna prostředí. Prý se tady leccos naučím.”

Petronel, který by nejradši do nebe nepustil nikoho, kdo se jen přiblížil hříchu, se tady měl doopravdy co učit. V první řadě že pozemský život ani ty nejčistší duše nemohly žít bez poskvrnky. V každé drobné radosti bylo trochu sobectví, trochu lakomství, v každé lásce trochu smilstva, v každém zármutku trochu závisti. A to bylo v pořádku - to činilo každou radost a lásku a zármutek neskutečně lidskými zážitky, protože v lidech se odjakživa stýkalo dobré se zlým, pekelné s nebeským. Ctnost se hříchem. Nejkrásnější manifestace svobodné vůle. Protože, jak Petronel nejspíše stále nechápal, občas bylo potřeba trochu zla, aby se konalo dobro, a naopak. Všechno zlé je pro něco dobré a cesta do pekla je dlážděna dobrými úmysly. Uriáš měl trochu větší tendenci nahlížet do lidských záměrů, protože uvnitř byli lidé často daleko zajímavější, než na povrchu. 

“Jak dlouho už jsi tady dole?”

“Čas tu ubíhá strašně jinak,” řekl Petronel. “Řekl bych, že tak deset let, možná míň.”

“Co je pro Pána Boha vteřinka je na zemi sto let, co je pro Pána Boha sto let je na zemi mrknutí oka,” odrecitoval Uriáš. “Tak nějak to starý pán na nebesích říká, ne?”

Petronelova ústa se stáhla do tenké linky. “Tak nějak,” souhlasil odměřeně.

Uriáš cítil, že na Petronela nedělá zrovna nejlepší dojem, což byl přesně opak toho, co dělat chtěl. Byl pitomec, byl naprostý idiot, ale nemohl si pomoct: hrozně moc chtěl na Petronela udělat dobrý dojem. Chtěl na něj zapůsobit, ohromit ho, oslnit ho. Chtěl, aby ho měl Petronel rád. Z důvodů, které odmítal vyslovit.

“Nechtěl-- Nechtěl by ses něčeho napít?” zeptal se Uriáš, napůl bílá vlajka a napůl hozená rukavice. “Kousek znám jednu tavernu, absolutně nejlepší víno v celém Řecku.”

Petronelův výraz trochu roztál. Uriáš zahlédl něco, co by nazval váhavým, nejistým úsměvem. Něco, co důvěrně znal, protože i u brány byl Petronel vždy obezřetný, nakolik dá Uriášovi najevo svůj souhlas, své pobavení.

“Dobře,” souhlasil.

Ten den ho Uriáš donutil nechat se pozvat, protože zatraceně moc doufal, že bude Petronel cítit svatou povinnost mu to vrátit, i když jsou jejich finance dost dobře nekonečné. A dokonce Petronela svedl k pár kolům místní hazardní hry.

A tak se začali potkávat na zemi. Narazili na sebe každých pár let. Občas šli proti sobě, občas pracovali za stejným cílem. Občas nedělali nic, protože lidé byli samostatní. Tak jako tak pak, když měli padla, šli do nejbližší krčmy, oslavit úspěchy toho dne vínem a čertovými obrázky. A Uriáš si s každým takovým setkáním zvykal čím dál víc na to, jak věci jsou.  
Zvykal si na to, že chce, že touží, a že nemůže mít - zvykal si na příjemnou vřelou váhu Petronelova těla, když ho táhl setmělými uličkami k jeho ubikacím, a i na to, že se vedle ní nemohl schoulit na slamník - zvykal si na Petronelův úsměv a jeho oči plné hvězd a i na to, jak mu ty dvě věci svíraly srdce. Zvykal si tak dlouho, až si zvyknul. Tak dlouho, až se naučil všechny své party, všechny své repliky, všechny jejich hloupé tanečky, které předváděli jen, aby se mohli kamarádit a Petronel se nebál, že za to padne.  
Uriáš si zvyknul a byl spokojený. Byl spokojený s tím, jak věci byly. Miloval Petronela, už skoro pět tisíc let, ale naučil se s tím žít tak dobře, že si na to často ani nevzpomenul. Naučil se s tím žít tak dobře, že dokázal být Petronelův nepřítel, kolega i kamarád, aniž by se prozradil. Aniž by to jakkoliv bolelo. Protože ve skutečnosti to Uriáše nikdy nebolelo; občas to svíralo a občas trochu dusilo a nejčastěji to jen trochu svědilo někde vzadu v hlavě, že se to dalo přehlížet, ale nikdy to nebolelo.  



End file.
